1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting sensitivity of a speaker, particularly to a method for adjusting frequency response curve of a speaker with a filter.
2. Description of Related Art
When a speaker is used to generate audio signals, quality of the audio signals is affected by some parameters, such as sensitivity, voltage, and frequency of the speaker. In use, it is usually difficult to adjust voltage and frequency of the speaker. Therefore, sensitivity of the speaker is often adjusted to improve quality of the audio signals.
A typical method for adjusting sensitivity of a speaker includes these steps: detecting sensitivity of the speaker; showing the sensitivity with a frequency response curve; and adjusting the frequency response curve of the speaker with a filter. Steps of adjusting the curve are recorded, and software configured for controlling the speaker can be amended according to the record to get a predetermined sensitivity of the speaker. However, shape of the speaker, accessories of the speaker, and housing for the speaker, are not considered in the typical method. When the speaker is used with different hardware conditions, it is difficult to achieve the best sensitivity with the typical method.
Therefore, a new method for adjusting a frequency response curve of a speaker is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.